Morning Hugs
by Val-Creative
Summary: Updated 07 22 11 : No need to be secretive. RaeStar. Short collection of RaeStar stories.
1. Hugs

_Morning Hugs_

_This is dedicated **Alena-chan** because she's the only other chick I know right now that supports this pairing. Heheh. As always, I appreciate reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I do have a Starfire plushie._

* * *

.x.

Was she supposed to ignore her? This…illicit feeling_—_ seeing how any feeling was forbidden to explore_—_ that would pursue her continuously day and night without outcome, without end. Was she supposed to flip the _off _switch? Where was the damn _off _switch?

For her own self-centered reasons, Raven would refuse to talk to her, act coldly, snub her good-nature just so she could spare them both tragedy. She didn't know if Starfire felt the way she did when they were alone in a room… how her senses were overwhelmed when her entire essence flared with a rainbow strobe of colors and a warmth more gentle than sunlight's dawn touched her as the alien girl did the ritual of hugging her every morning with great enthusiasm. In a simpler depiction… getting the chance every morning to see the Tamaranean at her cheeriest, her sweetest. Having that space of time where she limply accepted Starfire's compassionate embrace, flushing at the sensation and heat of her breasts through their clothes, her heart racing to keep in time with the other girl's.

It was pure insanity to want her, to have that notion of doing away with that metal collar concealing sensitive flesh in the grooves of her neck. Would Starfire purr or whimper if colorless lips would suck the sweat sheeting her amber skin, if her tongue would gently caress the curve of her earlobe… would her body respond to it, pushing back against the shape of her hips, molding to fit her…?

"Friend Raven!" A whirl of bright green joy and silky red hair enveloped her as strong arms wrapped around her back in an almighty squeeze. "Morning greetings to you, Friend!"

"Hi, Starfire," Raven whispered into her shoulder, unable to move and quite content on staying that way.

'_Please… let it last a few more seconds today…..'_

She beamed her rosy-glowing cheeks at her companion, tightening her hold slightly but not enough to mash her ribs.

"I have a feeling that today will be a glorious day! Can you not feel it?"

Raven replied monotonously, "You say that every morning, Starfire."

Bright green glowed brighter than before with hope. "But today is different," she insisted.

"You say that too."

Seeing her hope dashed by what she said brought shame to the other girl, every time it got a little harder to watch, and stung a little deeper in her heart.

Starfire pulled away from her but this time Raven hugged her back, her slender, sallow forearms enclosing around her waist. The side of her face pressed into her chest. The alien girl didn't stiffen when she was forcibly grabbed and said in awe, "You are hugging me."

With her gray cheeks burning, Raven tilted her face and quietly stroked her lips against hers. It wasn't a kiss, no more than mere contact. Starfire did not respond to it. Not waiting to see how she would, Raven slowly took her time letting go, one hand linger on her side modestly before walking out of main entrance, murmuring knowingly with a small smile, "Get use to it."

.x.


	2. Wedding

_Reflection_

_This is a separate story from the first. The summary now reads this as a short collection of RaeStar pieces. They probably won't be very long in length but I'll try. Dedicated to my reviewers. They are beyond fantastic! Especially **Alena**, happy birthday! And to **morally objected** who put this story into the __C2_ _Raven and Starfire! Thank you guys so much! Reviews are always appreciated, don't be shy._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans. But I still got the plushie!_

* * *

.x.

I wanted to tear the exquisite white fabric balled up in my hands. I wanted to hear the sound of the tiny, precise stitches ripping loudly in my satisfaction, to watch as the pearls on the hem drop onto the glossy wooden bedroom floor. I wanted to wave it out the honeymoon suite to the crowd gathering on the other end of town, at Wayne Manor, not in a gesture of surrender but furious defiance.

My fingers jiggled impatiently as it instead slowly draped over my arm.

I saw her reflection in the mirror. Standing behind me, her weightless cloak giving her frame a cylinder shape, her face hidden from sight. The only thing obvious from the eclipse of her hood was the slight point of her chin. Raven would not step into the room; she wanted to, but she would not trespass upon my personal space unless permitted so. With a hasty nod, I stared back pointedly at her reflection, gazing hungrily at the face of her hood opening to reveal her purple eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. I never told her that, I should have before.

"You are not trying to stop me, are you?"

She responded to my question, asking in her hoarse monotone, a hollow of confidence, "From marrying the one man who is crazy about you? Now why would I ever do that?"

I laughed softly, folding the extravagant wedding dress into a small puffy square and shutting it into the dresser drawer with resolute _click_.

"It might work if you were willing to try."

From what I could see, my telepathic friend was not dressed in her Maid-of-Honor outfit and had been observing me with slight disdain, stating harshly, "Don't joke about that." She strained her shoulders together under the material shielding her body. My burnished green eyes smiled at her.

_Oh Friend Raven…_

"I was not joking. In fact… I was being quite serious."

She was frustrated with me. I could tell, but why would I lie to her?

I didn't start when I was younger and didn't plan on starting now. Raven looked up angrily, her hood now pulled all the way back.

"Starfire, what are you doing? Your wedding is in two hours. All our friends are waiting." She gestured out the twin windows where I planned on throwing that accursed dress. "Gotham is watching _live_. Tomorrow you're celebrating in Tama-" The pads of two orange fingers pushed themselves against a pair of warm, lusterless lips. Raven stammered a moment as I shook the curls in my auburn hair, curls that were forced to remain coiled with what I once referred to as 'the torture device of hotness'. I lowered myself in a kneeling position in front of where she sat on the edge of the mattress.

"I love Richard. He has been a kind and gentle man to me for many years. I cannot deny that my feelings for him aren't potent."

Gingerly, both of my hands skimmed up her right arm, a thumb rubbing the inside flesh in a way of comfort. I smiled broadly.

"But he is not my world. He cannot complete it. You are my opposite side of the spectrum, Raven… without you I do not feel what I should. What I want. He will bring me happiness, yes, I can play the part of the loving, obedient wife and have my gravestone read Mrs. Grayson… but my heart would die unfulfilled."

She turned her face to the side, purple eyes narrowing hard, the fever of my breath grazing the curve of her jaw line as I added, "…Without you."

Suddenly, and with no decency, Cyborg broke the barrier of what was building by poking his head in from the hallway and announcing loudly and cheerfully, "Attention ladies, there are two men downstairs looking for you! One Spikehead for the gorgeous bride and the other Grass-stain for a certain dark-haired vixen!"

Upon hearing him, her mascara had already began to run helplessly in streaks as her eyes welled up. Raven wiped them with the back of her scented hand. I grabbed a tissue from the desktop, silently handing it to her. I almost forgot Beast Boy. The last person I thought she would give the time of day.

My teeth clamped down behind my lips at the thought of his unworthy, rough hands stroking what was mine. She was _mine_.

I waved impatiently at Cyborg. "Please give us a minute."

"You got it, Star," he winked at me in exaggeration and I humored him with a small, dry smile.

Raven got to her feet quickly, heading straight for the now empty doorway.

"I can't be here."

I protested mildly, "Yes you can, Raven… please," and reached to seize her by the slim waist. She would yield if I could just get my arms around her.

But she knew me too well and resisted, shoving my arms back into my chest, and shouting wide-eyed through her tears, "_I have someone!_ I have someone, damn you…" Her head bowed. She sobbed weakly, "… …and I'm happy. Just, _Azar_, please make me stop loving you."

"I wish to X'Hal it was that simple. But it's not."

Raven gulped, red rimming glittering purple.

"Do it for me….Marry him for me."

What could I do? I held her close to my heart, rocking her on my toes, nuzzling her soft black hair. For her I would.

"For you."

I cursed the reflection in the mirror of us standing wrapped in each other's arms. The woman I loved, the sarcastic one, the strongest out of all of us, weeping steadily into the crook of my neck. The shining trails on my cheeks glaring in the fake yellow glow of the light bulbs coming from the bureau. I have never hated something so passionately…

As my own reflection.


	3. Sin

_Sin_

_Oh the angst…and lots of it this time. Raven's POV, and **highly rated**. This has officially become an M rating for swearing and some suggested sexual content. __Well, there's not a lot of swearing but I'm not going to sugar-coat anything. For those who are interested, I might make another story connected to this plot. Again, you don't like RaeStar, leave now. Thank you **reviewers**, hugs, and I hope y'all like this!_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Warnerbros and DC Comics._

* * *

.x.

Naturally.

Purity clashed with indulgence.

I think that's why we get along so well.

Even when pleasure courses through us, that delightful thumping of desire timing each other's… her eyes clear of the haze, once again full of inexperience and youthful. I am amused to know it stays that same way after our teenage years. That her lips can still blush when she pulls away from my embrace, that circulation still functioned after all the bruises. I memorized every inch of her… how to mold her flesh… how much pressure brought forth her honey-zest sweat… where not to touch her.

She doesn't like her legs.

They are gorgeous, golden curves, hairless and firm, and she will not let my fingers stroke them. It doesn't bother me. What does is that she's two-timing.

Go ahead and tell me I'm being melodramatic. You didn't see _them_, you didn't hear her _moaning_, you didn't feel your heart drop like a _lead _weight onto the floor.

Everyone knows in the Tower. Everyone knows that Nightwing stops by Jump City, our home, every few months to fuck _my _girlfriend. At first maybe he tried to stop her, talk her out of it when she was stripping down to her underwear, but he couldn't resist her. He couldn't resist what he's always wanted. No one could.

Everyone knew before me.

And said nothing.

They committed this deed in a open area in the Titans Tower… the training room on the mats… at that point, they probably didn't care about getting caught.

Maybe they did want to get caught.

Maybe she wanted me to see.

The very next day, Starfire came back to me, begging forgiveness. I forgot what apology she fabricated for me.

_Damn it_… I took it.

That evening, my blood heated with every open mouth kiss, my body tightening and relaxing, lying naked beside her in her bedroom. Her warm arms removed themselves from the tangled wrap around my back as a blanket went around her. She tiptoed out of serenity, her presumption that I had been asleep gravely mistaken. Curled up in the sheets, my face hid itself into her lilac pillow, ghosts of her aroma overwhelming. My ugly anger wetted the material. I could see them. I could hear them. It haunted me.

I don't give care about what happens with Nightwing.

Whatever she does, whatever crime she perpetrates against what we built together, I cannot hurt her. I cannot turn her away. I love her far too deeply. She is my toxin dressed in bright colors and laughing with her soft, green eyes. She holds me to her like a life force, a fucking leash. I _need _her. I _crave _her. She can bend me to her will, knowing she can use me like a dishrag… I can't stand it.

I am weak.

She knows it… she feeds off it.

.x.


	4. Imprint

_Imprint_

_Whoa. It's been way too long since I've done some **Straven**. Very sorry to anyone who was expecting a speedier update. Forgive me for any OOC. And this is a unique one. I've never tried an idea like this before. This new separate story from the collection is dedicated to the birthday girl **SylverEyes**. Add another female who likes this ship to the list, folks. You have been such a magnificently bright ray of sunshine every time we get to have one of our conversations and I cherish those so much. And a warm thank you to everyone who has added me recently. I feel the love. Truly._

_TT belongs to the original creators. My Starfire plushie is lonely without a Raven._

* * *

.x.

"Oh! Oh! Friend Raven, what is this delightful little hairy Earthling called?"

Earthling...? Who used that kind of language...?

I'm just trying to enjoy my time at the park with my kids on my day off.

I had been until these two strangely dressed girls caught my eye, only a yard or two away from the swings where little Jane and Henry were. I don't enjoy weird people or weird things. The stories of monsters, vampires, ghosts, aliens were foolish. Even as a child when my foresight was strong with the ability of seeing spirits, it frightened me. This gift frights me.

One who looked like she had picked a shade too dark with a do-it-yourself spray tan bottle was now sitting in the grass, cross-legged in a miniskirt no less (_how decent..._) and the other who looked like she hadn't stepped out of her house (w_as that gray a genuine skin color?_). A happy loud shriek escaped the orange girl as the insect made a slow trek up her lower arm to her elbow. The standing girl who didn't appear interested at all at her enthusiasm raised an purple dyed eyebrow _(It had to be. Kids and their weird trends. And who wore a heavy cloak in the middle of summer?)_ down at her.

"That would be a caterpillar, Starfire."

An expression of open-mouthed realization dawned on the orange girl _(...had she been held up in her house for most of her life as well? Starfire... is that legally a name?)_ and she wagged an index finger, grinning at the creature who had decided to pause on her upper bicep. "It has many legs! Much like the blue organisms of Worthglorg—!"

_Worthglorg...?_ Is that some kind of fictional monster from a foreign TV show...?

Raven sighed, turning away from the other girl. "You honestly wanted to do this for our date_...?_"

_...! DATE...?_

"I thought we would come here before going to the Mall of Shopping. The park of swings has fascinated me." Starfire eagerly eyed the empty set where my kids had played on before heading for the sandbox, questioning, "How does one— _'swing'_?"

"I don't do playgrounds."

She lowered the caterpillar safely onto the ground beside her before beaming— almost _knowingly_ up at her friend. "If you truly did not desire spending the time with me, you would have left already."

"You said a _date_, not playing at the park. That's something children do." Raven frowned, staring back critically into her entertained green eyes. "And since when did you start thinking so confidentially about the pattern of my actions?"

"Since you caught my eye, Friend Raven. Several years watching and living with someone reveals a lot about that person whether it is physical or their habits." Starfire began tilting her head this way and that inattentively as she recalled from her memories, "You stir your tea counterclockwise; during the winter your hands smell like sweet lotion; there is a small dimple on the inside of your left thigh." Much to the other girl's surprise (and mine…_why was I still gawking…?_) she boldly slid an long, slender orange hand up her leg, grinning as the area she touched developed goose bumps.

"Am I mistaken?"

"Why do you still do that?" Raven brushed aside her hand, her frown building on into something new. A untried, miserable emotion. "Why do you still call me that?"

"You will always be my friend. Because you were my friend first." The orange girl laughed softly. "Shall I call you Lover Raven instead?"

"Forget it. You are becoming annoying."

If the gray skinned girl was going to move away, she never got the chance to as the other drew herself up onto her knees and clasped her arms around her waist.

"You may hide your real self from me as you have before. You may conceal your feelings of love that make you feel weak and human but I can coax these emotions you choose to keep secret. You know this." Starfire pressed her face to her stomach kindly, whispering, "I was your first, was I not?"

"I…"

"The first you loved shamelessly. It is not shameful to surrender yourself, if it is sexual or not. The shame you feel now is the only thing that is childish."

Raven's fingers curled themselves into her palms helplessly.

"_Momma_!" I felt my body seize up as if I had been temporarily caught in a trance. My little girl waved to me from the sandbox, pointing to an approaching ice cream truck.

As I rose from the bench, I glanced back. They were gone as if never there in the first place.

The greasy man with a curly and blond ponytail driving asked if I was new in town. I responded yes. He also asked as he handed Henry a chocolate dipped cone if I had heard about the town's heroess: " the Teen Titans". I had not. They were currently out of town— his eyes sparked with the sickening interest of one who had the details on some juicy rumor— hunting down the unnamed creature that had murdered their two female members.

The hot coffee thermos clutched between my hands began to shake.

.x.

* * *

_fin._


	5. A Matter of Sensitivity

_A Matter of Sensitivity_

_A little bit of **Robin POV**. And some more **lightly implied** Straven. HAVE I REALLY NOT UPDATED FOR OVER A FREAKING YEAR? -shocked- Please. Feel free to poke me with a pitchfork about that. I. Am. So. Sorry. The other fandoms. They had me tied down. All the time. No inspiration. But I totally wanted to write yuri recently. And what better yuri in the world than **Straven**? Seriously? Comments welcomed._

_Disclaimer: …and I am STILL without a Raven plushie for my Starfire. T.T _

* * *

.x.

The problem started with soggy chicken salad. And the fact that no one in the Tower knew about Raven's allergy.

Not even the previous background research I had on her clued in on any bad reactions to food. Partly, I didn't even think she knew.

My team are used to each other quirks. Especially Starfire and her "creations" that came up from time to time. She had just finished cornering Cyborg with her favorite wooden mixing spoon slathered in the goop (_from what it tasted like when she shoved it into my throat a few minutes earlier— ketchup, jalapenos, lemon Jell-O, cottage cheese, strips of leftover pizza, and a lot of chicken salad with slimy chunks of chicken_). As Cyborg choked on his own portion— not daring to spit it out on the floor of the den, mostly because Starfire's feelings were easily injured, and mostly because he would have to clean up the mess alone— she spotted Raven on the couch with her nose buried in a book.

It was a risk asking her anything when she was eyeball deep in dark, intelligent literature but usually if it was Starfire… Raven strangely took the time to hear her out.

Indigo-colored eyes peeked up uninterestedly at the spoon Starfire held up high with a broad, excited smile— posed as if waiting for the signal for a deadly strike.

"For sanitary reasons, I'd have to say no, Starfire," she said behind the pages.

"…"

"… ? ..."

"..." After a few seconds, a golden lower lip trembled.

"You are really going to make me try this then?" Raven looked like she was murmuring this question to herself, rubbing a gray finger to her temple.

"Y-you do not h-have to if y-you do not wish to…" Starfire's voice began quivering; her emerald green eyes brightening with moisture; she sniffled loudly. And _cutely_. Any heterosexual man would have leapt up and poured the entirety of sour contents of blue, plastic bowl into his mouth with relish. Raven was not a heterosexual man.

She did however leap up, and slipped the spoon between her lips. Raven plopped back down in her seat, her blue cloak fluttering around her, and swallowed her mouthful without complaint. Starfire squealed happily, clapping her hands together with her tears long forgotten. After an hour, Raven started looking green around the edges.

No one had really thought Starfire's concoctions were _that _lethal, and after some badgering, Raven let me walk her into the hospital wing of Titans Tower so Cyborg could run tests.

"You're highly allergic to chicken, Dark Girl," he said, cracking a goofy smile at her sitting blankly on a cot. "I wouldn't recommend ordering it on your next pizza slice."

"_Shut up…_" Raven hesitated from scowling, standing up for the bathroom. The vomit spell did not last until nightfall but Cyborg kept her in bed at the wing, and I agreed.

Eventually it got back to Starfire how Raven had gotten sick. An hour or so later she burst through the wing doors (sending them unhinged and crashing onto the floor), a high red color on her cheeks and her green eyes glittering again. Starfire squeaked out an apology to a mildly irritated Raven (_being trapped in the hospital wing never did bring out the best of us)_— a long, black tendril appeared out of nowhere and zapped one of the overhead lights violently before disappearing— and any heterosexual man would have reacted to her heartfelt apology by going on his knees to this pretty, tanned alien, and begging _her _forgiveness for her crying. Raven, again, was not a heterosexual man.

"Don't worry about it, Starfire." She quieted with a small sniffle, her green eyes widening hopefully as Raven added monotonously, "if anything, I know now what my body will reject, so, forget about it, okay?" I could have been mistaken but Raven had on the slightest flicker of a smile.

"That I cannot do, Friend Raven! I will seek a way to amend our wonderful friendship for this catastrophe that has befallen upon us!" Starfire seized one of Raven's hands, nodding wildly— quite oblivious that by grabbing the empath it destroyed another overhead light.

.x.

* * *

_fin._


	6. Observation

_Medication_

_I am…the absolute worst. ;-; Gaaaah. Sorries, guys. Life has taken me to many places (some I liked and some that I didn't so much) and to many new fandoms as well that swallow up my time. That explanation probably doesn't cut it but I beg anyway. And I offer you more **Straven**. Because. I love you. Hard. Any and all comments are appreciated~_

_Disclaimer: …I refuse to give up on finding a Raven. ROBIN AND STARFIRE MUST HAVE COMPANY._

* * *

.x.

The rainstorm felt like needles to her exposed face.

Shivering, the female creature in the howling wind— her long, limber body plastered with rainwater, seawater, and the wet residue of gravel— heaved along a dark, fabric lump as she made her way to Titans Tower. Together, they battled against the cold and ruthless flurries of nature. What seemed like forever actually turned out to be several minutes as the entrance to the Tower opened for them.

The outside was… nice. _Warming_. Pensively smelled of old waffles from yesterday's breakfast.

She continued to drag the lump until they reached the barely lit lobby. The lights above revealed that the female was definitely not human and the lump was an unconscious figure in a ripped, heavy cloak. Starfire undid the giant button holding the cloak to its wearer with clammy, tanned hands, and tossed the dirtied and beaten fabric-material aside to the floor.

Just as the Tamaranean finished her task, a ringing went off. She answered her lit communicator.

"Hello?"

_"Starfire-**Zzzz**—come in, are you there—**zz**?"_

"I am, Robin. How are our friends faring?"

_"Pretty good. Beast Boy might have a broken rib-**zzzzz**-Rancid ran for it and the police-**zzzzzzzzzzzzz**-we're holding up alright. How is Raven looking?"_

"I am not certain. I will need to examine her. Should not Cyborg be here in my place to do this?"

_"**zzzzzz**-when we're finished here, we'll get in as soon as we**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**-"_

As the transmission died out to unreadable static, Starfire flipped her communicator's lid shut. At the same moment, the unconscious figure laid out on the couch decided to give an involuntary jerk. Wasting no time, the Tamaranean hoisted her up and floated soundlessly into the medical sector.

Starfire arranged her as comfortably as she could on the nearest white cot to the doors and took out a grayish arm to stare worriedly at a wide divide of flesh on that forearm. It would fester if she did not clean it quickly, as would the other open wounds on her body.

All along Raven's body— _misshapen and dreadful— _they bled freely in slow drizzles onto the sheets.

She flew hurriedly to fetch a bowl of soapy water and a washcloth. Upon returning to Raven, Starfire noticed how the other girl's breathing quickened in her chest and where a light glaze of sweat formed. The dampened cloth fell over one of the largest and deepest gashes visible— _the one on her left arm— _and Raven suddenly came back to life, her sickly and pale face screwing up as a loud hiss of agony passed through her clenched teeth.

Starfire chastised her kindly, keeping a firm grip on Raven's other arm, "You must hold still, Friend. It must pain you so I request that you please do so for the time being." She looked back down Raven's torso, frowning at the shreds along her leotard. A nasty-looking gash went from her stomach up to her neck. By appearance alone, it needed to be cleansed immediately as well. Without a regard for decorum, the Tamaranean carefully tore the spandex of the black leotard away from Raven's slender body, splitting it from belly button to where it ended at the throat.

The other girl shook momentarily from exposure, eyes still closed, unaware as something in Starfire's mind almost greedily devoured the sight of her ample breasts, the circles of her nipples not quite purple in color in the plastic and yellow hospital lights. As delicately as she could, Starfire pressed into the red line coming down Raven's body vertically even as Raven cried out softly to the contact. "Shhh…" Starfire consoled her, wiping her pale— _need she add, lovely_— stomach of excess blood.

For a moment, as Starfire tried inattentively dabbing her right breast, the other girl let out a moan.

And it was not a painful one.

Vividly green eyes widened slightly. (_She_… _no_, _no bad thoughts_…)

She hastily finished, bandaging the gauze around the worst areas, especially in the chest area, and purposefully covering all of her. Sweat beaded down her tanned arms and her heart thumping. Quickly, upon returning the medical items to their original places, Starfire bumped into a very solid chest and gave way to a short, shrill scream of panic.

"_Whoa_, Star! It's only me!" Metal hands cupped her shoulders.

Her face pulled into a weak smile. "Friend Cyborg… you frightened me…" she murmured.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, asking, "You are not going to pass out, are you? If you are just give me a warning."

"No… no, I am conscious. I am fine."

Cyborg softened his grip on her and eyed their patient from over her head, commenting, "Looks like you did a good job patching up our Raven. Thanks for the help."

Her green eyes jerkily peered over her shoulder to the bandaged, unconscious figure and then back down to the sterile floor tiles. "Yes. I must go," she informed him meekly.

"Good night, Star." He walked around her to hook up Raven to various monitoring machines, at the glimpse of large, titanium fingers cautiously pressing one of the red squares to Raven's solar plexus, Starfire soundlessly vanished out into the hallway, fiddling nervously with one of her armbands.

.x.

On her home planet, there was no need to be secretive about one's feelings for another. An open view on life was essential to experiencing joy. So… _why_…?

Cyborg peered out of the hospital wing and stopped her on her way to her bedroom, his eyes trained to her face and not her modest state of dress (the thin, white tee shirt brushing her tanned knees). "…You mind changing Raven's bandages, Star? I gotta take a call out in the den."

Her tanned face carefully arranged itself into a mild and understanding look. "I do not mind it."

"You are the best," he grinned, taking off, "Oh—and if she happens to wake up, she might be feeling woozy on the medication I had to give her. Just tell her to relax and don't let her leave the bed…"

Quietly, she entered, passing a heavily dozing Beast Boy with a smile. Starfire passed through some curtains to another set of hospital cots to where Raven laid silently, her gray face composed and peaceful in sleep. Her straight purple hair fanned the pillow beneath her. Starfire landed from hovering on her tiptoes, her smiling deepening as her tanned fingers gently found the curve of Raven's cheek.

Halfway through rewrapping the new bandages, purple eyes half opened dazedly.

"Star?" she croaked.

Starfire nodded and held a free finger to her lips, whispering, "…_yes, Friend Raven. I am here to change your bandages. You mustn't wake Beast Boy_, _okay_?" Still a little blurry-eyed, Raven nodded back, allowing the Tamaranean to finish clipping the trimmings of the dressing.

"That shirt looks really good on you." Starfire hesitated as this was said slurred from the other girl.

"…_thank you_."

Raven laughed softly, admitting, rubbing her eyelids slowly, "I don't know… anything about fashion… but your body looks…nngn… you look nice I guess…" If Starfire had the shame to blush, she would have as that sentence hung. But she took the sentence to be heartfelt.

"…_I thank you again_," she repeated back to a sleepy Raven, her vividly green eyes crinkling pleasantly as she put away the remainder of the dressings.

Her companion spoke up, again drowsy, "Do you know… how pretty you are?"

"_I have been told I am_."

"Mmpm…" Raven mumbled, "You…don't know…what you do to me…" Starfire paused, gazing down on the strangely hazy eyes smiling up. "It would…make a dirty old man blush…"

Starfire pursed her mouth tightly. "_You need rest, Friend Raven_." She turned away. Raven's sleep-warmed fingers slipped around her wrist, tugging her back insistently.

"…No …Hospitals are…lonely…"

"_I should not_…"

"…please."

At the desperate plea, Starfire's shoulders stiffened. Raven did not beg. Not ever. Not without -meaning it-. She motioned for the other girl to scoot on the hospital bed, shifting her night shirt on her thighs, and folding her knees together as Starfire lay sideways to face Raven who grasped the stretched and worn collar of that night shirt gently in both of her hands. A dozy, content look. Starfire's fingers combed back purple strands of hair as pale eyelids closed together.

No need to be secretive.

.x.


End file.
